


office of affairs

by starrytemptations



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Impregnation, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytemptations/pseuds/starrytemptations
Summary: the best relationships are the ones you didn't expect to be in, the ones you never saw coming- unknownsleeping with the boss was one thing, but when that boss was your archenemy? anger was passion but it could quickly turn into something else before you even realize.





	office of affairs

**Author's Note:**

> hello _yes_ , i am the original author of this fic. i ended up just creating a new ao3 account for my smutty texts, so here i am, reposting it.

It started three months ago. Just after the 10th anniversary of the heroes' first appearance.

The battle had been brutal and she had crashed into what she thought was her office window, but ended up stumbling into her equally haggard looking boss and there they stood: bug and bug, designer and designer, hero and villain. 

With the adrenaline pumping through their veins, rational thought went out the window as they surged towards each other, suits of both kinds coming undone.

That was how they found themselves in the present, on the lavish couch of his locked office. There was always a risk when they did this at work and they _thrived_ off of it. (Although, what they did wasn't wrong per say. They were both grown adults and it didn't affect their work.)

She gasped, fingers buried in pale locks as her back arched, pleasure filling every part of her body. Weak whimpers left her as he paused to kiss her inner thigh before he went back to _devouring_ her. It was the same trick he always did but it _always_ left her feeling boneless, so she hardly minded.

His tongue circled around her clit, teasing her, as he pressed his fingers into the flesh of her thigh, and then without warning, he plunged into her folds, sucking at her fluids and tasting her like one consumed a jawbreaker, wanting to taste every flavor possible to get that ultimate satisfaction in the center. 

She cried out, tugging at his hair and pushing him further in between her legs. Her hips began to roll as she got off on his tongue. He gripped her thighs harder, both certain he would leave marks, going deeper, deeper until-

" _Gabriel_!" She cried, head hitting the arm of the couch as she came.

He didn't bother to stop, drinking up her fluids like a stranded man in the desert drank water. How could he not? She tasted so sweet, so divine. Her hips didn't stop, and neither did he as she murmured his name over and over like a broken record.

Finally, he pulled back and she struggled to catch her breath as she watched rush to unbuckle his belt and free himself from the confines of his pants. He didn't bother to fully undress himself, just grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

He stroked his cock once, twice, before he **_thrust_ ** himself into her. She _howled_ and he thanked his past self for soundproofing the walls of his office. 

He cupped her ass, squeezing it briefly before his hand slid down to behind her knees, moving so her legs wrapped around his waist. This pushed him in deeper, his perfectly curved cock hitting a special place inside her, making her see stars.

"Gabriel, there...there," she pleaded, meeting his eyes, glazed with desire. "Please, please, _please_!"

His mouth crashed against hers, and he pressed their bodies together as his thrusts became rougher, faster. He swallowed up her moans, savored them, as her nails raked down his back, surely leaving adding more marks than were already there, claiming him again and again. When he moved down to rub his thumb over her clit, she fell apart and screamed nonsense into the kiss as she came again. 

He was relentless, unforgiving, though as he plowed through her orgasm. Her hands fell to his biceps, body weak from over-stimulation as he continued to _ram_ himself into her. 

He pulled back from the kiss, moving to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He placed a butterfly kiss to her collarbone, pressing harder and harder on her clit at the same time. 

"You feel so good around my **_cock_** , I can't stop myself," he groaned in her ear.

She whimpered, nails digging into his arms as feeling returned to her body. There it was, the best part of this: seeing a new side of himself he would never show anyone else. This wild, vulgar side of him she was so attracted to.

"The way your pussy grips me, pulls me in. I love it, Marinette. You're so warm and _tight_ around me. I just want to **fill. You. _Up_**." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust and she began to shake under him. "Would you like that, hm? For me to fill you up with my seed, _fuck_ you into oblivion, until the end of time?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She cried, eyes squeezing shut. "Come in me, fill me up, fuck me harder, _please_!"

"Then....ha....get ready for _it_... _!_ "

Gabriel's hips pressed against hers hard, sputtering to a stop as his hot seed spilled into her, filling her up until some of it leaked out down onto the couch. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, passionately, as he tried to catch his breath.

Her hands were shaky as they rested on his shoulders, and she returned the kiss with equal fervor. A moment later, she felt him harden once more inside of her.

"Again, Mister Agreste?" She murmured, not to avoid breaking the moment but because her voice was just _gone_. "Your age decieves your true desire."

"You simply have that effect on me, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he muttered back, smiling ever so slightly against her lips. "You remind me what it's like to be young and alive again."

"I'm touched," she managed to get out before he pulled himself out of her.

Before she could even register the feeling of their combined fluids running down her legs, or miss the feeling of being filled, he flipped her over onto her stomach and buried himself in her once more.

Marinette clutched the arm of the couch, hanging on for dear life as he fucked her even harder, faster now, reaching deeper inside her and before she knew it, she was reaching climax again. She collapsed, unable to hold herself up anymore, her face buried in the leather of the couch. 

He clutched her thighs, using them as leverage as he _drove_ himself into her at a relentless pace. Grunts left his lips, desperate to fill her up again, to reach that peak of pleasure he could only seem to achieve with her.

"Fill me up, come on and fuck me," she begged, voice muffled. "I'm going to come, _Gabriel_!"

"You want me to come in your sweet little pussy?" He growled, vulgar words spewing from his lips as he felt his own climax approaching. Yes, _yes_ ; that was the wild side she loved so much. "You want that? You want me to make you _mine_ , Ladybug?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, come in me, impregnate me, make me **_yours_** , Hawkmoth!"

Gabriel pulled her up, arm wrapped around her waist as he pressed her back to his chest, and she turned her head, their mouths crashing against each other as his thrusts became harder, more desperate. He gave her a few more thrusts before he came inside her, and the feeling of him filling her up again pushed her over the edge.

She reached up, burying her hands in his hair, kissing him desperately as she rolled her hips over his cock, their cum dripping off their skin and blending in with the milky white leather of the couch.

Now that she was anchored to him, Gabriel slid his hands over her breasts, cupping them and squeezing in the same rhythm her walls would squeeze his cock until he was completely spent.

Gently, he laid her back down and pulled out of her, causing more of his semen to drip out of her in the most erotic fashion. He considered pressing his mouth against her entrance and cleaning her up, but she turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him again.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered as she pulled away, gazing into his eyes. 

The older designer settled on the couch, pulling her into his lap and kissing her temple. 

"I love you too, Marinette." 

And as they sat there, basking in the afterglow, his gaze drifted down to her abdomen. And he wondered....

What if she did have his children?

The image of a pregnant Marinette wandering around the manor, plump with his child, aroused him more than he imagined it would. And as his lover giggled, no doubt feeling the result of his little fantasy, he couldn't help but hope that the idea would become a reality soon.

_Very_ soon.


End file.
